


A Pretty Mess

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “So yaknow how Pete Dunne is like crazy dominate? What if after a match Reader Dominates him cause in reality he’s actually quite submissive?”
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Kudos: 23





	A Pretty Mess

You found out by accident. What started as a cuddle session, drifted into a praise session with Pete’s head in your lap and you stroking his hair. The more you called him “perfect” and “my strong man” and rained words of approval on him… well. The more you talked, the more he whined and nuzzled against your stomach. A beard-burn started to shine on your thigh. You stopped your petting.

“Pete, baby… do you like-“

“Yes. Please don’t stop.”

He slid to his knees, pushing apart your thighs. With that gleam in his eye, you couldn’t do anything more than to relax into the couch pillows. It took minimal maneuvering to rid you of your bottoms and his shirt. His thumbs stroked the inside of your thighs.

“Tell… tell me what you want.” You were entranced by the way he licked his bottom lip. “Tell me what you need.” When he was not forthcoming, you cocked your head to one side. “Tell me what you want,” you said again. But you added an edge of command. And he melted. He fucking melted against your knee, sagging and his jaw relaxing. “Pete?”

He swallowed. Hard. “I… I want to taste you. Just, please… keep talkin’. Like that.”

“Like what?”

Pete groaned. “Callin’ me yours. In… in that tone you just used. Keep… keep tellin’ me what to do.” He swallowed again, waiting for you to back down. To laugh and tell him to stop teasing. To disappoint him.

Well, that would never happen.

“Come here.” You threaded your fingers into his hair. “I’ll keep talking… if you eat me out, like only you can. Deal?”

His answer was to spread your pussy lips and to flatten his tongue against you. It made your eyes cross. He dove in. Lapping and humming. And you gave him what he wanted. Your praise, your commands. You told him when to use his fingers, those strong fingers that could maim an opponent and make you boneless. And you said as much. Pete groaned into your heat.

“So good, my love. You’re doing so good. So perfect. No one drinks me like you do. Keep going.” Your grip in his hair tightened. He moved where you sent him. Through your lidded gaze, you saw him thrust into the edge of the couch. But he wasn’t touching. All of his attention was on you. “Such a patient man. Taking care of me instead of yourself. Make me cum, then I’ll take care of you-“

His tongue diving deep next to his fingers cut you off at a gasp. You came with a scream, shivering and nearly smothering him by bucking into his face. But when your vision cleared, his face was graced with a rare smile. And it was dripping with you. Your release. The words that came out of your mouth surprised even you.

“What a pretty mess you’ve made.”

While he wiped the back of his hand across his face, you stood and offered him your seat. He paused.

“Sit.”

He moved.

You shimmied him out of his pants just enough for his cock to spring up against his stomach. Running your thumb over the head made Pete’s eyes roll back and his hands to fist. His breath came out in pants as you continued to stroke. And his head lolled forward and back. Pete gasped to attention. You released the sudden pressure you’d squeezed around his cock.

“What did I tell you earlier? Hmm?” Gingerly, you straddled his lap, trapping his cock between your stomachs. “If I’m going to do this, you have to tell me what you want. Hold nothing back.” You watched him from under your eyelashes. The wheels in his head were turning a million kilometers an hour. And he wanted some pretty specific things to make his cock twitch like that.

“Y/N-“

“Tell me, Pete. What do you need?”

“You,” he rushed. “I need you. Need you bouncin’ on my cock. Making those sounds like you do.” He leaned up to capture your lips, murmuring against them. “Want to see you glow. Want to fall apart for ya. Y/N-“ He guided your hands to his chest. A hiss passed through his teeth as you dragged your nails down his pecs. “Please-“

“I’ve got you.” You rolled your hips. “Just hang on. Help me up.”

The wait above his cock was precarious. You wanted to keep him on the edge. But you also wanted to be filled. Pete took your nipple into his mouth and murmured, “take it, Y/N. Take me.”

So, you did. Easing down his length, you listened through your own pants. His gasps. His moans. Taking in the way his stomach contracted, flexing. How his hands finally surrendered to the urge to grip your hips. Placing your hands over his, you gave him permission to guide your bouncing. With each full impale, your walls clamped down on him. Between breaths and blinding pleasure, you told him what you wanted. How you wanted it. When and where. And he gave it to you perfectly.

Pete’s nails dug into your skin. He was close. So. Fucking. Close. So were you. Through his panting, your name fell like a chant. His name was a growl in your chest.

You dug your hands back into his hair. You brought his forehead to yours. You forced your own eyes open to see his falter. “Cum.” You swallowed down his shout of release in a bruising kiss. You filled his mouth with your cry of passion. It took several minutes to come down from your mutual high.

Pete’s hair was tangled and sticking up in odd places. His eyes were closed, though you could see the struggle to open them. The strong chest of the champion heaved under your touch. You could feel his thundering heart under your fingertips. Both of you were sweaty. But he was stunning like this. You kissed him gently.

“What a beautiful mess I’ve made.”

His cock twitched inside you.


End file.
